


Anger.

by christiant



Series: The Right, The Left, The Saint, and The Lady. [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is saved and it's still all she feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger.

Before she knows it, the year is 2025. 

She is twenty-nine, and the Breach is closed. 

The Breach is closed and it's been more than seven years and she is still unable to think of herself as anything but Left, a dead girl's drift still swimming on the edge of her consciousness. 

The Hero Girl and Boy, Mori and Beckett are all over the news feeds, hints of quiet tragedy dabbing away at the wells of joy and accomplishment in their faces.

She feels something for them, though she finds the name of their Jaeger distasteful. 

(she does not think harshly of them for their offense to others in the wake of Right's message of unwavering hope. she does not.)

Miss Mori is the literal poster-child for the front, her iconic beaming face as she embraced then Ranger Pentecost for the first time with a red shoe dangling from her little fingers.

Raleigh Beckett knows what it's like to fear the drift and to nearly destroy a new partner with the force of your memories-

(yet she had never been able to stop them from chasing the RABIT)

-like drifting Thundercloud style without the stability of three perfectly attuned forms.

Regardless of what she thinks or feels for them she is angry.

Angry that Raleigh Beckett and the now late now Marshall Stacker Pentecost are the only two credited with solo piloting a Jaeger, when Right had done it and it'd killed her.

Angry that the damn Breach couldn't have been blown ten years ago, before the drift wasn't the only thing left of her life.

Angry that Lady D was retired when she couldn't bear to find another co-pilot. 

Angry especially at herself, for passing out and leaving Lady D and Right all alone.


End file.
